I think i win
by SimplyEdible
Summary: NejiTen, quick one-shot. Results of boredom! lol Hope you like.


**Haha, another quick one-shot, NejiTenten this time!**

**One of my favourite couples. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Neji deflected another batch of kunai with his Kaiten, breathing heavily he stopped his rotation. His break lasted for a mere quarter of a second as he was forced to jump back, away from several offending shuriken. One shuriken nicked his knee cap, causing him to stumble backwards. The poor Hyuuga prodigy, now a well renowned jounin was going to fall square on his ass. As he did so the barrage of shuriken abruptly halted, several of the already thrown weapons were planted mere millimetres away from his body.

Looking down at his legs, his breath caught in his throat. There was a shuriken, not even millimetres away from his manhood. The cursed shuriken had pinned down the hem of the inside of his trouser leg, he sighed in relief.

A soft thump alerted his to the location of his sparring partner, casting a murderous glare in the poor kunoichi's direction, said kunoichi giggled.

"My bad, Neji."

The young Hyuuga's eye twitched.

"Your bad, huh? You nearly incapacitated me from ever having children!"

The two team mates were now sixteen years of age, though both were jounin, they were still determined to be sparring partners. Who else but Tenten could handle the Hyuuga's attitude while training, and his efficiency to be arrogant in any occasion? 

True he still had his arrogant, stick up his ass personality. But around his friends, mainly the rookie 9 and his old team, he was able to loosen up and show a more caring and albeit… sarcastic side.

Tenten couldn't help but giggle, she most definitely enjoyed sparring with her team mate, especially now since he was able to loosen up around her.

"Aww, I didn't know out little Neji was so determined to become a father one day."

Tenten enjoyed teasing the once stoic Hyuuga, it was always amusing, and usually ended up in Neji becoming flustered because he couldn't think of a good enough come back to Tenten's witty remarks.

Neji fought to keep down a faint blush, why did Tenten always have to tease him, and why did he care so much when she did!?

"Yes, thank you, I would like to become a father one day. Though apparently sparring with you is a threat to that."

Tenten scowled lightly, it was on.

"Well since you seem to be so upset about that, maybe we should work on you becoming a father instead of training?"

Tenten fought back her laugh as she stood above Neji, hands on her hips and face denying her amusement that was killing her on the inside.

"Yes, I think- Hey wait, what?"

Neji looked as though he was about to pass out, both from confusion and embarrassment. Tenten wasn't suggesting, that? Was she?

"Gosh Neji, you've got such a dirty mind."

Neji chocked on… well… nothing. Fine, if this was the way she wanted to play it, he wasn't going to sit back and let her win this time.

"You can't tell me you haven't thought about it before."

Neji smirked inwardly at the blush that found its way on to Tenten's tanned face; a faint blush always did look good on her. '_Get a hold of yourself Hyuuga' _

Neji narrowed her eyes at the man that sat before her, so he was playing along? So be it.

"Of course, I just always thought that the 'Hyuuga prodigy' would have more, well, _manhood_ to protect."

Tenten almost cracked up as she waved her hand effortlessly towards Neji's crotch, oh what a good way to get at a man, insult his manhood. (Insert evil laugh here)

Neji's eyes widened considerable, damn she was good at this. He'd have to pull out all the stops if he was to win this one.

"Oh? And I suppose you have proof to verify the size of my _Manhood_?"

Tenten gulped, he was on fire today – usually he would have given up by now, damn it.

"Hmm, maybe you can prove my reliable source of proof wrong?"

Oh yeah, she was the queen of witty comebacks, she couldn't wait to see him get out of this one.

"Glady, but why not find somewhere more…private?"

Oh shit, he really was on fire today, what was she meant to do? That's it, she would see this through to the end, she just hoped that her heart could cope with what Neji was putting her through, and those damned feelings of hers always got in the way when it came to a certain Hyuuga.

"Why of course, why don't you choose a more appropriate place?"

Neji broke down internally, why that woman had to be so good at this he would never know. He promised himself internally, that he **would** win this one, no matter **what** he had to do.

"Hmm, I suppose your flat would be best, ne?"

Tenten swallowed, only to swallow nothing but air. Oh now she was determined, not only to win, but to see how far the Hyuuga would go before he gave in.

"Well let's get this matter settled then, shall we?"

With that said she set off towards her small apartment on the west side of Konoha, Neji following her closely as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

Walking in to the small yet comfortable living room of his team mate, he couldn't help but question his self, but of course, that will of fire had to return with vengeance. He had promised himself that he would win; he would see this through to the end. Damn.

Tenten sat down on her small sofa, a light blush hardly evident on her face as she scrutinized Neji's every move.

"Well?"

That cocky voice brought Neji from his track of thoughts, fine, if that was how she wanted to play it. Nodding to himself internally, he couldn't help but smirk as Tenten's eyes widened. Why they widened you ask? Well that was pretty obvious.

The **Neji Hyuuga** was slowly pulling his robe from his broad shoulders, untying the sash from his waist, only to have small hands grab his own, stopping him.

"N-Neji, it was only a joke!"

Neji smirked, it was as though another self came out from it's shell as he took hold of Tenten's arms, forcing her to return her gaze to his pupil-less eyes.

"Well, Ten-chan, I was deadly serious."

All he received in response was a silent gulp, and a rather deep blush. He lowered his head to Tenten's collar bone, breathing heavily, causing her to shiver.

"I think I win."

With that said, he raised his head slightly to kiss the lips he had longed for since the chunin exams. Released the quick kiss, Tenten blinked and nodded, confirming that he had indeed won, **this** time. Before Neji could dwell on his victory, his lips were claimed by the brunette who was now slowly pulling him towards her couch. 

Oh, he had defiantly won, and he was going to enjoy his prize very much.

Very much indeed.

* * *

**Lol, i think that was my dirtiest story yet, i'm proud!**

**Haha, hope you liked. **


End file.
